User blog:Ezekielfan22/Rosa (A Royal Christmas Ball)
Rosa (Mira Furlan) is the hidden redeemed villainess of the 2017 film A Royal Christmas Ball. She was the ambassador of the small European country of Baltania, working alongside King Charles Gustav Henry Alexander III, having been his au pair when he was younger and serving as a mother figure to him for much of his childhood. History During his time in the United States during university, Charles became involved in a serious relationship with Allison Brooks, despite being engaged to be married to a duchess by his parents. While at home on winter break, Charles told Rosa that he was in love with Allison, as well as how he wished to stay in America after graduation. Knowing that Charles' desires went against his parents' wishes, Rosa went about breaking the two up by contacting Allison, revealing to her Charles' status as a prince (which he'd been instructed to keep secret) and how he was engaged to be married, highlighting that he couldn't be involved with a "commoner". Rosa also refused to leave unless Allison wrote a breakup letter to Charles, which she did out of her heartbreak over Charles lying to her. As a result, Charles was forced by his parents to drop out of college and marry duchess Paula, with Rosa intercepting the letters he attempted to send to Allison to reconnect with her and only aiding Charles' attempts by helping him track down where she was later in life. All the while, however, Rosa was unaware that Allison had become pregnant with Charles' child before they were separated, resulting in the birth of their daughter Lilly. Events The film's current events have Charles returning to the United States for business in Los Angeles, as he was negotiating a deal to have a ski resort built in Baltania to attract tourists. Rosa expressed worry regarding the trip, as Allison was currently living in Los Angeles and she feared Charles would attempt to contact her. Despite Rosa's efforts to have Charles constantly supervised by his bodyguards Victor and Emile, Charles managed to loose them and meet Allison at her work, with their conversation over coffee later on having Charles realize that Rosa had intercepted his letters to her. After returning to his hotel room, Rosa confronted Charles for his actions, accusing him of behaving recklessly and referring to Allison as a "distraction", responding to Charles' mentioning of the letter she intercepted by asking him to accept that Allison had moved on and to act with properiety. Despite Rosa's objections, Charles continued to scheme to reconcile with Allison, contacting Sam Wakoski (his former college roommate) for his help in the endeavor and skipping out on publicity events arranged for him to attend with Rosa to do so. Before their plan commenced, Charles was approached by Lilly (who had uncovered Allison's relationship with him and the possibility that Charles was her father) and her friend Taylor, only for Rosa to usher the girls out of the hotel before they could learn more about him. Later on, Rosa defended her actions by expressing worry over the paparazzi spreading rumors about Charles and stated that, while her actions may be overprotective, it came as a result of her having been tasked with protecting and caring for Charles for much of his life. After distracting Victor and Emile with a football game, Charles left the hotel with Sam to surprise Allison at her firm's Christmas party, where the paparazzi arrived and took photographs of Charles with Allison before they left to speak in private. During their reconciliation (which culminated in Allison telling Charles that he was Lilly's father), Allison and Charles realized how Rosa had schemed to break them up, with Charles arguing that while she had no right to do that, he recognized that she did so out of a belief that she was protecting him and still appreciated her for serving as a mother figure to him. Redemption As Charles finally met Lilly and he bonded with her and Allison at their home, Rosa was shown lambasting Victor and Emile for not keeping a closer watch on Charles before Charles called his assistant Lorena, with Rosa listening in on the call and having Lorena not let Charles know she was listening. Charles instructed Lorena to bring a velvet bag from his room to Allison's house, with Rosa appeared appalled that Charles wanted Lorena to do so without telling her. Rosa arrived at the Brooks house along with Lorena, Victor, and Emile, with Charles confronting Rosa about having driven a wedge between him and Allison years prior. Charles also introduced Lilly as his daughter to Rosa, shocking her as she proclaimed she had no knowledge of who Lilly was earlier. Regarding her actions, Rosa attempted to speak in her defense by stating that Charles' parents would never have approved of him being with Allison and how their Constitution didn't allow a commoner to become a princess; with Lilly arguing that she wasn't common and that her primary desire was not to be a princess, but to get to know her father. Charles went on to reveal his adamant intentions to allow Allison and Lilly to visit the castle whenever they wanted and to be with them whenever they would have him, with a remorseful Rosa agreeing to Charles' wishes. Later on, while speaking with Lilly, Rosa was surprised to see that Lilly had been crowned Homecoming Queen at her high school; stunned by the revelation that Lilly had (in a way) been royalty even before meeting Charles. Rosa also spoke to Lilly about her deceased grandmother after seeing Charles had given Lilly her necklace, saying that she hoped she and Charles could tell her about her someday. Rosa also helped Lilly find an appropriate outfit for the annual Baltanian Christmas ball that Charles had invited Lily, Allison, Sam, Taylor, and Allison's friend/co-worker Eva. During the ball, Rosa fully apologized to Charles for her actions, telling Charles she had never meant to take away Charles' chance at being a father and that she had believed she was protecting him from the scandal of being involved with a non-royal. In response, Charles assured Rosa that her wish for him to have a family of his own had been fulfilled, and that she no longer had to protect him. A fully redeemed Rosa encouraged Charles to to Allison after he expressed a wish to someday marry her, with Rosa later extending a similar apology to Allison for her actions, admitting that she underestimated her and Charles' bond and that she wishes she could go back in time to undo the damage she caused before looking on approvingly as Allison and Charles shared a dance. Gallery Rosa2.png Rosa3.png Rosa4.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal